Phan confessions (Sequel)
by sunglasseslad0800
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Just Another Phan story'. If you haven't read it yet, go read now or else this one won't make much sense!
1. Chapter 1

Phil's POV:

I watched Dan from across the room, he was editing a video. He had already been distracted from editing numerous times, which may or may not be my fault. Surprisingly I was living the dream, even if it was a secret. It had been a month since we had gotten back together, no-one knew still – but I decided that having Dan in secret was better than not having him at all.

I was ready to scream it to the world, I didn't care who knew. I was even excited to tell the phans, I knew for a fact they'd react well. It was hard keeping it a secret, I was like an excited child on Christmas eve. We rarely got through a live show without talking about it, it was difficult to keep a stupid, goofy, in love smile off my face – so I tried to avoid addressing the issue.

After Dan and I got back, I made it clear to Molly that we shouldn't talk any more. She's a nice girl, but being friends with her wasn't worth jeopardising my relationship with Dan. I deleted her number off my phone and never looked back.

Vid-con was in two weeks, we decided on telling the phans after that in order to avoid the phan-girls being extra crazy. And before that, we were heading down to Manchester and Reading to tell our parents. I could tell Dan was nervous about that, not that he'd admit it, I was kind of nervous about it too. But I knew my family would be fine with it, but I know Dan has his doubts about his.

He looked up at me from his laptop, "Phil" He whined.

"What?" I asked.

"Would you make me some tea please?" He asked with added puppy dog eyes.

_How was I ever going to say no to him? _

"Fine" I said, trying to act like it was chore.

It was stupid really, the stupid grin I got every time he spoke to me. I was like a school girl with her crush. I thought that phase was supposed to wear off, but months later here I am.

I walked into the kitchen and filled the kettle, I flicked the switch on and waited for it to boil. I rested my elbow on the worktop and my propped up my head with my hand – I fell into a daydream. It was a mixture of Dan, vid-con and the video ideas I was supposed to be writing down. I was rudely awakened from my daydream by the sound of the kettle bubbling and blowing out a ton of steam. I quickly made two cups of tea and scurried back into the living room.

"Here" I smiled, handing him his tea.

"Thanks" He grinned and looked up at me.

My eyes melted into his, it was hard not too, those beautiful brown eyes. I glanced down at his lips, thinking about how much I wanted to kiss him. But he was one step ahead of me, already pressing his lips against mine. He put his hand on my neck and a tingle ran down my spine. The kiss deepened, getting faster and faster. Carefully I inserted my tongue into his mouth and the kiss began to get more intense. I was seeing stars, forgetting everything around me. Time felt like it was moving slowly, but in a good way. Dan pulled away, with a smile on his face.

"Now stop distracting me" He laughed.

"How's the editing going anyways?" I asked, sitting back down on the sofa.

"Half way there" He groaned, running his hand through his hair causing it to be ruffled and messy like – yet still perfect.

Dan went back to his editing as I sat, replying to tweets on twitter, chuckling every so often at the photo shopped images the phans would make of us. My phone received an email, it was confirming our flights to California for vid-con. I smiled to myself, it was going to be exciting. It was weird to think that by the time we are in California, our families will know about us.

"Dan, are you still up for going home next week?" I asked.

He looked up at me, his face turning pale "Yeah of course" He said, plastering on a fake smile.

"It won't be as bad as you think" I tried to reassure him.

"I'm fine Phil" He said, looking back down at his computer.

"You don't have to pretend you're not scared" I said.

"I'm not scared" He hissed.

He got up from the table and sat beside me on the sofa, he rest his head on my shoulder and I put my arm around him.

"Think of how much better things will be once everyone knows" I said.

Dan nodded in reply and buried his face further into my shoulder. I felt bad I couldn't make him feel better, but we had to get this out of the way. His body heat radiated through my shirt, making me feel warmer.

He sat himself up again, "Now go" I laughed, "You need to finish your editing".

-Two Hours Later-

"I am finally done" Dan said, standing up looking victorious.

I laughed.

"The video is uploaded, time for bed. Are you coming?" He asked me.

"Sure" I smiled.

We made our way upstairs, I changed into my pyjamas and hopped into Dan's bed next to him. We lay facing each other, despite the fact it was hours later I could tell the idea of telling his parents was still on his mind.

"If you want, we can put off telling our parents" I said.

"No" He said "They need to find out, better they find out from me" He replied.

"They're your family, they love you. Plus I'll be there the whole time" I said.

"I know" He answered, taking my hand in his and intertwined our fingers.

**HELLO SO SEQUEL! What did you think? This chapter was kind of filling gaps, so I hope it wasn't too boring. I have had such a hard time thinking of a good plot for the sequel. WRITER'S BLOCK UGH. But yeah, hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2

Phil's POV:

"Dan? Are you ready?" I shouted up the stairs to him.

_Today was the day._ Today was the day we were going home to tell our families. We were starting with mine, I was nervous – a lot more nervous than I anticipated. But I tried not to show it to a more-quiet-than-usual Dan.

It was almost time to leave, yet Dan was still in his room, supposedly packing. He had been there since he woke up, not even bothering to come down for breakfast. I dropped my bags at the bottom of the stairs and went to see where Dan was. I knocked at his door but got no reply, I pushed the door open and Dan was sitting on the floor surrounded by clothes.

"Dan, you haven't even packed yet!" I sighed.

"Oh yeah sorry" He said, sounding distant.

I noticed his tone, I didn't want to make him feel worse.

"C'mon, I'll help" I said resting my hand on his shoulder and joining him on the floor.

"Thanks" He said, "I was never any good at packing".

-An hour later-

We took our seats on the train and in a few hours time I'd be back home. I hadn't even thought about how I was going to tell them? Was I gonna sit them down and tell them? Or just casually mention it over breakfast. It suddenly popped into my head, what if they ask questions? My stomach was in knots, I expected Dan was the same.

"You okay?" He asked, looking at me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said fidgeting my hands around.

But I guess Dan being Dan, realized the sudden wave of nervousness that had washed over me. Something about his warm brown eyes soothed me, it reminded me that I was putting my stomach in knots for a reason – a good reason. He flashed me a quick smile, revealing his perfect white teeth, resulting in a case of butterflies. It was strange how someone I had known for so long could still give me butterflies. I wasn't complaining though.

Dan's POV:

We arrived at Phil's house, it was weird – I hadn't been here for years. I was nervous even waiting on the doorstep, _what was I gonna be like at my own house?_ Phil's Mum answered the door, Phil's Mum was a smiley, jolly woman, a lot like Phil. But in looks-wise he took after his Dad more, but his bright blue eyes definitely came from his Mum.

I walked into the house and a feeling of nostalgia hit me, staying here every couple of weekends, all night sonic marathons. One thing I always remembered about the house how warm it felt, not temperature wise but just plain welcoming. I never felt awkward sitting with Phil's family.

His brother was sitting in the kitchen, I remembered how I'd always been jealous of Phil having an older brother. Especially such a cool one like his, I was pretty good friends with his brother too.

I watched Phil get smothered with hugs by his Mum, it made me smile and actually feel a little bit less uneasy about telling them.

"Okay boys I have the spare room set up, Phil make sure you sleep on the floor and give Dan the bed" She smiled.

I chuckled to myself, _if only she knew._

Phil and I dragged our bags up to the spare room, I dropped my bags in the middle of the room and fell back on the bed. It was a double bed, with a comfy mattress.

"So have fun sleeping on the floor tonight" I joked.

He rolled his eyes jokily at me, "I think we can both fit in the bed Daniel".

I patted the bed, signalling him to join me. He took a seat beside me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Are you scared?" I asked him.

"A little bit, but I'm also kind of excited" He smiled.

"Really? Because it's not too late for us to back out" I said.

"Yes really, I want my family to know the reason I'm so happy" He replied.

I felt great that Phil felt that way, but I couldn't bring myself into the same line of thinking. I was nervous, not just nervous but super nervous. I wanted to click my fingers and for everything to be magically over. We could fast forward to a couple of weeks from now, when we would be giving a live performance on the stag at vidcon – even that seemed like a less terrifying prospect.

"So when are we gonna tell them?" I asked.

Phil lifted his head off my shoulder, "I don't know, I was thinking at dinner".

Just when I thought my nerves couldn't get any worse, _dinner was only a couple of hours away. _I looked out the window, trying to avoid Phil seeing my face.

"Dan" He laughed, putting his hand under my chin and turning my face around. "You're scared, just admit it".

"Shut up Phil" I laughed. We fell into fits of laughter, like always laughing at the most stupid stuff. I guess it was the only thing we do to stop ourselves from feeling nervous. _And for a second there, it was almost like we were normal, I almost forgot that by the end of this week everyone I loved would know I was gay._

**This was literally one of the hardest chapters I have ever had to write, please feel free to hate it as much as I do. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER, I PROMISE. Please don't lose faith in this story! THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Ah they make me smile, I just wanna virtual hug you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dan's POV:

"Boys, dinner is ready" Phil's Dad shouted upstairs.

My stomach dropped, I had barely eaten all day, but I found it extremely hard to have an appetite at a time like this. Phil offered me a reassuring smile, which I mirrored back at him. I stood up from the bed, I felt light-headed as I followed Phil down the stairs.

Phil's brother was already sat at the dinner table, while his Mum and Dad were placing the plates at the table. Normally nothing could stop me eating lasagne, but I felt too queasy to even look at it. I sat down in between Phil and his brother, I noticed Phil shaking his leg up and down. This was his nervous habit. Under the table, I held his hand, he stopped shaking his leg and gave my hand a slight squeeze.

His family were now all sitting at the table, asking us about YouTube and things. I pushed the lasagne around the plate, forcing myself to eat it to avoid seeming rude. I was constantly on edge every time Phil opened his mouth.

"So two good looking boys like yourselves, any ladies?" His Mum joked.

Phil and I exchanged a look, his face expression summed up exactly what I was feeling, _I guess was it._

"Oh I'll take that as a yes" His Dad laughed, noticing the look we exchanged.

"Well not exactly" Phil said.

"Is that a yes or a no?" His brother asked, then shovelled a forkful of lasagne into his mouth.

"Yeah I do have someone" Phil said, making eye contact with his family for the first time throughout this conversation.

"Oh Phil" His Mum gushed, "You'll have to bring her home someday".

Phil glanced at me, almost like he was telepathically telling me to brace myself.

"That's the thing" Phil said, "It's not a her".

I saw both his Mum and his Dad's mouths drop, his brother's head shot up, he looked as if he was under the impression he had heard wrong. I felt like I was seeing this all take place in slow motion.

"Sorry what was that Phil?" His Dad said.

"Look I know it's a shock, believe me: It was a shock to me too" Phil said.

What felt like an hour long of awkward and shocked glances were passed around the table. His Dad had tried to say something at least three times, but he didn't seem to know what to say and I could understand.

"Is it someone we know?" His Mum finally choked out.

Phil looked at me, _I guess it's my cue._

"It's me" I said, trying to sound confident.

"Oh my this is a lot to take in" His Mum said fanning herself with her hand.

"I know it is, I've been worried about telling you for a while now" Phil said.

"Oh Phil, why were you worried?" His Mum asked.

"I didn't know how you'd react" Phil replied.

Meanwhile his brother sat next to me, completely speechless. I didn't know what to say, or if I should even say anything.

"Phil, we love you, no matter what" His Mum said walking over to him and giving him a big hug.

"Of course we do, it's just a lot to take in over dinner" His Dad smiled.

I sat in the middle of this family heart to heart, part of me felt awkward but the other part was glad that Phil's family were fine with the whole thing. I just prayed that my family would react even half as well.

"And you Mister, make sure you treat my son well" His Mum said, pulling herself away from Phil and waggling her finger jokily at me.

"Don't worry, you have my word" I smiled, getting a quick glimpse of Phil's beaming smile.

"Well at least we won't have to dig out extra bed sheets for Phil tonight" His brother laughed.

We all burst into laughter, it was something I loved about Phil's family – they could always just take a step back and laugh at anything.

-A few hours later-

After a fairly long day, I was getting ready for bed. The nervous feeling had disappeared, Phil's family knew now so there was nothing to hide.

I climbed into bed, I could hear Phil brushing his teeth in the bathroom. My eyes felt heavy, but I didn't want to fall asleep without saying goodnight to him. They began to get heavier and heavier, until I felt my head hit the pillow. I was in a half awake half asleep stage, I felt a kiss on my cheek and the duvet move. I hadn't even heard Phil come in, but I was too tired to worry about it. I snuggled into Phil's side, I fell asleep to the noise of Phil's quiet snuffly snores.

**Dhoghordhgoph so much writer's block, im so sorry. BUT IT'S THE WEEKEND NOW SO HOPEFULLY I CAN UPLOAD AT LEAST THREE NEW CHAPTERS! These past chapters have been kind of fluffy, but it won't be anymore starting from the next chapter! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

Phil's POV:

Waking up in my old bedroom was weird, I hadn't lived at home for years now – it felt strangely nice. I looked beside me and Dan was still sleeping, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. I lay back down beside him and closed my eyes, I thought back over yesterday. Last night I was pretty much asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My family took it better than I could have ever wanted, Dan makes me happy – happier than I have ever been. Sure looking back I wouldn't have expected my life to be here at twenty five but it had turned out better than I could have ever hoped.

"Phil are you awake?" Dan said, interrupting in my process of thought.

I opened my eyes and turned on to my side to see him, he still had his eyes shut.

"Yeah" I said.

He rubbed his eyes and slowly opened them, he still looked tired. Yet despite how tired Dan was, he always managed to look perfect. He sat and up and stretched.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah really good actually" He smiled.

I sat up and gave him a quick kiss, he smiled and then returned the favour. Before I knew it the kiss had gotten stronger and stronger and Dan was lying on top of me. I pulled away and kissed his neck, his breathing got heavier. I slipped my hands down, ready to take down his trousers.

"Wait" He said, "We can't do this".

"Why not? Do you not want to?" I asked.

"No I do, but your family could walk in at any moment" Dan said.

He buried his head in my chest and steadied his breathing. He looked up again and rested his chin on my chest.

"So what are we doing today?" He asked.

"I think my great-auntie and Granny are coming over" I said.

"Guess we'd better get ready then" He smiled.

Dan's POV:

Phil and I sat on the sofa next to each other, laughing with his brother. We were waiting for Phil's Auntie and Granny to arrive. Even though spending the whole day with two old ladies didn't seem overly appealing, I was going to do it for Phil.

The doorbell rang and Phil answered it. First through the door was a small old lady with short hair and a flowery cardigan. Phil leant down and gave her a hug, she laughed, smiled and commented on how different he looked from the last time she had seen him. Following her, came in another old lady. Right away she looked different from the first, taller and lacking a smile on her face. She allowed Phil to give her a kiss on the cheek and then wandered into the living room, sitting on the sofa forming an L-shape with mine. I had heard a lot about Phil's Aunt, she was serious about religion and very strict – she didn't have any kids but her husband died a few years back and since then she had gotten worse.

"You must be Dan" Phil's Granny smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

I nodded and hugged her back.

"Call me Rosie" She said.

Phil's Auntie sat, with a slight scowl on her face – not speaking to anyone.

"Hello Aunt Veryl, how are you?" Phil's Mum said.

"Fine thank you" She answered.

-A few hours later-

Phil's whole family sat in the living room, we had just had dinner and were sat around the TV.

"Does anyone want tea?" Phil's Mum asked.

After a series of people saying yes, Phil said "Don't worry Mum, Dan and I will make it".

Phil and I headed to the kitchen, switching on the kettle and grabbing out some cups. I watched Phil scurry about the kitchen, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards me.

"Slow down" I smiled.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and he did the same with mine, I pressed my lips against his. For a second, nothing mattered around us, _just for a second._

"What is this?" I heard screeched behind me.

I turned around and standing in the hall leading to the kitchen was Aunt Veryl, the slight scowl she had earlier had blossomed into a full blown scowl. Her eyes were wide open, I looked back around at Phil, who looked speechless.

Phil's Mum and Dad ran in, followed by his Granny and his brother.

"What's wrong?" Phil's Mum asked.

"A crime against nature" Aunt Veryl muttered.

No-one except Aunt Veryl could speak, no-one could break the thick atmosphere. I tried to speak, _but what could I say? _I glanced at Phil, who looked like he was frozen in time, with the same shocked expression.

"Let's all just calm down here" Phil's Dad finally said.

"Did you know about your son? Sinning again God's word" She grumbled.

Everyone glanced at each other, I knew Phil's Granny already knew after a phone call with Phil's Mum. I also knew everyone had avoided telling Veryl as best they could. Phil seemed to get glummer and glummer by the second. The kettle coming to a boil pierced the silence.

"Yes, we did know" Phil's Mum said quietly.

"Let's all just go and sit down in the living room and talk this over" Phil's Dad soothed.

Phil's Dad guided a shocked Veryl into the living room, the rest followed – except Phil and I.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm just a bit shocked" Phil said, "I'm sorry for my weird Aunt".

"It's okay" I said, "But I guess we'd better go in there".

**HELLO, I don't completely hate this chapter so yay! Your reviews make me smile and force me to keep writing! I asked my Mum for old lady names and she said Veryl, idk i've never heard of it before. I kind of based Veryl on an old lady I used to know, she was really grumpy and could never listen to other people's opinions. But yeah, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Dan's POV:

Phil and I stood in the kitchen, psyching ourselves up to go into the living room. The look on Phil's face made me feel worse, I felt anger building up inside me – _how could someone be so judgemental?_

"It's disgusting" I heard her shriek from the living room.

You know that moment, when suddenly you see red. You can't think properly, you feel light-headed, but all of a sudden you know what you have to do. Everything you're thinking comes out, a bit like word vomit. Before I could even think I had marched into living room, my legs moving before consulting my brain.

In the living room, Phil's Mum and Dad sat at either side of Veryl. They looked like were trying to persuade her to calm down. She looked up at me and tutted, shaking her head. In a blinded rage I opened my mouth.

"Are you so blinded by religion that you can't tell when two people are meant for each other?" I spat out.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" She said with a scowl.

"No, how dare you speak to us like that. I love Phil and he loves me, what's wrong with us being together?" I hissed.

She sat with her mouth wide open, unable to speak. She scowled once more, revealing her small thin lips. In some ways, she reminded me of a witch.

"Exactly, there isn't anything wrong" I said, feeling myself calm down.

We sat in silence for a few seconds, although it felt like longer. Veryl remained scowling and everyone else seemed speechless, including me – unable to believe that had just came out of my mouth. _I had just shouted at an old lady, a mean one at that but still: an old lady._

"I'll be waiting in the car Rosie" She said, grabbing her bag and walking out the door.

"Okay wow, maybe I went to far" I said, finally realizing what had just happened.

"No Dan, I think that was exactly what she needed to hear" Phil's Mum said, rubbing my shoulder.

I walked back out to hall way, where Phil was standing, looking as shocked as I felt. I couldn't tell whether he was angry or just plain confused. In my head, I prepared an apology for shouting at his elderly Aunt. But instead of shouting at me, he threw his arms around me – burying his face in my shoulder.

"No-one has ever done something like that for me" He said.

I hugged him back, "Well no-one should be allowed to just walk over you".

-That night-

I looked at myself in the mirror as I brushed my teeth, trying to forget what had happened today. I walked back into the bedroom, where Phil was lying in bed on his phone. I took off my shirt and jumped in beside him, I buried my face in the pillow.

"Well that was an interesting day" I groaned.

"Yeah it was" Phil said with a slight laugh.

"Phil" I said removing my face from the pillow, "It's not funny, your family probably hate me now".

"Don't be silly Dan, of course they don't" He said with the same humorous tone.

I sighed as a reply, I had wanted more than anything to like me. It sounded stupid as I had already met them before, but I felt like now being introduced as Phil's boyfriend I needed to make a new impression. It still felt weird to me, calling Phil my boyfriend. But it was weird in a good way, _who wants to be normal anyways?_

I turned on my side to face Phil, we fell asleep like this most nights.

"Dan?" He said.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Did you mean that earlier?" He asked.

"Mean what?" I asked

"You said you loved me, you've never said that before" He said, his big blue eyes sparkling.

It hadn't even dawned on me I had said that, it all just came out in the midst of the moment. Deep down, I had always loved Phil, in the beginning as just a friend of course. I just had trouble saying it, telling someone you love them and meaning it, is like handing someone the power to break you whenever they want. It's putting trust in someone, trust that I never thought I could give to anyone.

"Yeah I guess I did" I smiled.

"Dan Howell loves me" Phil laughed.

"What?" I asked, laughing with him.

"It's just weird saying it" He smiled.

I laughed.

"Just for the record, I love you too" Phil grinned.

"You'd better" I laughed.

Phil pulled me in closer, putting his hands on my waist and kissing me softly on the lips.

"It's weird how perfect everything is" He said pulling away.

"Yeah" I said, realizing the same thing.

Things are never this perfect I thought. I hated my negative aspect, because as I fell asleep I began to wonder, _what could go wrong?_

**Hi! I'm kind of proud of this chapter, it's a little bit short but ah well. Hope you enjoyed, thank you for all the reviews! Follow me on twitter at FizzyDanosaur Lol these past few chapters have been so fluffy, I never knew I had it in me. I've been writing in Dan's POV a lot more lately, considering I usually write in Phil's. **


	6. Chapter 6

Phil's POV:

I awoke from a deep sleep, living at my old house these past couple of days was like living in a dream. I felt like I was a teenager again, scrounging off my Mum and Dad. Everything was done for me here, I was cooked for, cleaned for, even my washing was done for me – it was a nice change. I had felt more relaxed than I had for a long time. Through blurry eyes I glanced at the sleeping Dan beside me, except today that was all about to change. Today we were heading for Dan's house, to tell his family.

As he slept quietly beside me, I couldn't help wonder if there was something he wasn't telling me. _Why was he so nervous about telling his family? _From the experiences I'd had with his family they had always seemed nice, his Mum was lovely and always made me feel welcome. But I got the feeling his Mum wasn't who he was worried about, it was his Dad. His Dad was loud, really loud actually. He was always the centre of a room, telling jokes, making people laugh with his stories. But amongst other things, he was as some people would say a 'man's man'. Meaning he was very stereotypical.

I always remember Dan telling me how he was forced to play football amongst other sports in his first couple of years in high school. I got the feeling that Dan felt like he could never please his Dad, yet he always seemed to try to anyways. I had come to this conclusion from the stories he had told me, not meaning for me to feel sorry for him or anything. Dan was never very open with his feelings, that was Dan I accepted it. _But maybe I was just reading to much into his family._

I checked my phone, it was nearly 1 o'clock, our train left at 3:30pm. I shook Dan, we still had to shower and eat and pack. He acknowledged me shaking him and turned on to his side, in order for me to be faced with his back.

"Dan?" I whispered into his ear.

"No Phil" He groaned, swatting my face away from his ear.

I rested my chin on his shoulder, "C'mon we have to get up, we have things to do".

He groaned as a response, I kissed his cheek and climbed out of bed.

There were clothes scattered all over the bedroom floor, it reminded me of how this room used to look when I lived here.

"If your not up by the time I'm out of the shower Daniel" I said, trying to sound serious.

I heard him laugh from the bedroom.

-An hour later-

I munched on a bacon sandwich at the dining table, Dan dandered into the kitchen after just having his shower.

"Have you boys packed yet?" My Mum asked.

"Well I have, Dan hasn't" I said.

"It won't take me that long Phil" He said through a mouthful of bacon sandwich.

My Mum left the kitchen and went through to the utility room, closing the door behind her.

"You okay?" I asked Dan, "You seem a little grouchy".

"I'm fine" He said.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, it's okay to be-" I said, but not getting to finish my sentence without Dan cutting me off.

"Phil, I'm not nervous, I'm fine" He said.

"You sound like a old married couple" A voice laughed from behind me.

I turned round to see my brother strolling into the kitchen and pouring himself some tea. In a weird way his comment made me happy, I could see myself being with Dan forever. Sure we weren't the typical old couple, but I couldn't think of anything better than being with Dan forever – even despite his grouchiness.

-Another hour later-

I gave my Mum a tight hug, I almost didn't want to leave – I loved being here. I watched as my Mum's eyes filled with tears, she always was awfully emotional.

"Make sure you come back soon Phil" She said.

"Don't worry I will" I replied.

"You too Dan" She said, letting go of me and throwing her arms around Dan, "You are welcome here any time".

As we got into the taxi, we waved at my family who were all standing at the door. The train station was about 15 minutes away, we probably could have walked but Dan said he couldn't be bothered carrying our bags the whole way there. Needless to say he was still in great form, I didn't blame him. He stared out the taxi window, he looked like he was thinking. I rest my hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze, he averted his eyes from the window and looked at me. He granted me a half smile, it was probably the best I was going to get right now.

_Now I was preparing myself for the worst at Dan's house._

**I am so sorry I have taken so long to write this chapter, I find filler-y chapters so hard to write because this one was so boring but it had to be done. I hope to have another one up tomorrow night, if not Saturday night! Thank you for all the support, it inspires me to work through my writer's block! Also, I miss writing about PJ. I'm gonna have to find a way to write him in again:') **


	7. Chapter 7

Phil's POV:

Our taxi pulled up outside Dan's house, I remembered it well. It was a pretty big house, with lot's of windows and the colour cream featured a lot through the house. I watched Dan glance at the house, almost like he was telling himself 'there was no going back now'. We lugged our bags out of the back of the taxi, Dan was almost silent, much like the entire train ride. I wasn't going to hold it against him, I could only imagine what was going through his head right now. I walked up the steps to his front door and knocked, Dan followed closely behind.

Mr Howell answered the door, Mr Howell was a tall, tanned, well built man. With thick curly hair, that was beginning to be more of a salt and pepper colour than dark brown.

"Good to see you boys" He said, smiling and standing back to allow us to walk through.

"Y'alright son?" He said to an unusually quiet Dan.

"Yeah I'm fine" Dan said, plastering on what I knew was his fake smile.

I could hear loud music blasting from upstairs, which I knew was Dan's little brother. I liked his little brother, he was cool, a lot cooler than I was at his age. Dan's Mum popped her head around the door and greeted us, I guess Dan coming home wasn't a very big deal since it had only been a few weeks since he was last home.

I followed Dan up to his old bedroom, where we would be staying. His room was exactly how I remembered it, except less cluttered. There was a double bed and then a blown up air mattress on the floor beside it. Dan slumped down his bed, looking less than happy. I closed the door behind me, dropped my bags and sat next to him.

"It's gonna be okay" I said, rubbing his back.

He nodded and rested his head on my shoulder, it made me feel useless that this was the only comfort I could give him right now.

Dan's POV:

Phil and I sat next to each other on the sofa in my living room, my Dad sat on his recliner watching another one of his game shows, _personally they all looked the same to me._ All day I had been racking my brains about how I was going to tell my family. How do you even begin that conversation? And knowing me, I would use the wrong choice of words – a special talent of mine. I could already see it now, my Dad disowning me as a son.

My phone buzzed, I looked down and unlocked it. 'One new message' it read, from PJ. He was telling me about a funny fan encounter, without even realizing I found myself smiling at my phone. PJ had this gift that he could make any situation better, no matter how hopeless you were feeling he would know what to say. Without his advice, Phil and I probably wouldn't even be together right now.

I looked up from my phone and saw my Dad watch me smile to myself, I felt the smile drop from my face. The words 'oh shit' ran through my head, this conversation was about to take an unhappy turn.

"Do share the joke son" My Dad laughed.

Phil turned around and glanced at me, clearly unaware of what was happening.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to act clueless.

"You were smiling at your phone, are you texting a special lady?" He laughed.

_How the hell was I going to get out of this one? _I looked at Phil for help, but he didn't seem to have any answers.

"Is it the girl from the restaurant?" He said winking at me.

"What girl from the restaurant?" Phil asked, looking even more confused.

"It's not any girl" I said smiling sheepishly. "It was just my friend PJ telling me about something funny that happened to him".

My Dad tutted, rolled his eyes and went back to watching the TV. I took a sigh of relief, I could see myself leaving this house with a head of grey hairs due to the stress. Phil was looking at me with a furrowed eye brows, I suddenly realized my Dad talking about the 'restaurant girl' probably wasn't a good move.

"Dan, did you pack the laptop charger?" Phil said shifting his eyes to the door, signalling me to talk to him alone.

"Erm, I don't know. Let's go check" I said jumping up from the sofa.

My Dad didn't even look around, he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

I followed Phil up the stairs and into my room, he looked at me as if he was waiting for an explanation.

"The restaurant girl?" He said.

"It's a long story" I sighed.

"I have time" Phil said, looking a little bit annoyed.

"That day my family came up to visit, my Dad forced me into exchanging numbers with the waitress in the restaurant we were in" I said.

"Did you call her?" He asked.

"No she called me" I said.

"And what happened?" He said.

"We went out for coffee once, look don't worry I told her I wasn't straight almost as soon as she sat down" I laughed, placing my hands on Phil's shoulders and pulling him closer.

"I wasn't worried" He mumbled.

"Okay you weren't worried" I smiled, pulling him even closer so that now our foreheads were touching.

He tried to act annoyed at me, not making eye contact.

"C'mon" I said, "It was nothing".

He finally looked at me, his blue eyes locking with mine. Phil placed his hands around my waist, making us even closer. I pressed my lips against his, feeling momentarily better about the situation I was in currently.

"Okay I'm interrupting" A voice said from behind me.

**I AM SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG,** **I'm finding writing about Dan telling his family really hard. Plus I've been so busy (please don't hate me). Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it set some necessary stuff up for the chapters to come. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry in advance :c**

Dan's POV:

I turned around, to see the slightly ajar. I immediately untangled myself from Phil and ran out to the hall – it was Adrian heading back to his bedroom.

"Adrian let me explain" I said.

"I don't think there's really anything to explain" He said, turning around.

"Please" I said, signalling for him to come into my room.

With a roll of his eyes, he followed me into the room, shutting the door behind himself. He sat down on the bed, looking surprisingly un-shocked.

"That's why you're here isn't it? To tell Mum and Dad you're gay" He said crossing his arms.

I nodded in return, surprised at how quickly he was onto us.

"So how long has this been going on?" He asked.

I glanced at Phil, "Since I was in hospital" I said.

Adrian nodded, his reaction gave me hope. His lack of surprise, _maybe my Mum and Dad could be the same?_ Of course that would take a miracle, if they could even react half as well, then maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad.

"So you're really okay with this?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess, I mean deep down I guess I always knew" He laughed.

"Oh shut up" I said laughing and playfully punching him on the arm.

Phil's POV:

I watched Dan and Adrian sit together, laughing. I was surprised, I had always gotten the impression they didn't get on all that well.

"Well I'm gonna go do some homework, talk to you at dinner" Adrian said.

Dan lay down and buried his head in the pillow, "I can't believe he caught us" He sighed.

"It could have gone worse" I said, failing at comforting him.

"I can't believe he caught us, what if that had've been my Dad?" He said, his voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

"Yeah but it wasn't" I said, placing my hand on his back.

"Phil I don't even know how I'm going to begin this conversation" He said finally sitting up with his head hanging low.

"I know, I wish there was something I could do to make it better. But I'm gonna be here the entire time" I said smiling and linking my hand with his,

"That does make it a little better" Dan said with a slight smile.

-Later that night-

We had just had dinner and were now sat in the living room drinking tea and watching TV. The room was quiet, as everyone was concentrating on the TV everyone except for Dan. I noticed Adrian pass Dan some glances every so often, like they were talking in their own language. I wondered when Dan was going to tell them, I had a feeling he was talking himself up to begin. As much as I wanted to leave the room and hide upstairs in bed, I had to be down here with him.

I sat and watched Dan, this past day I had seen another side to him. The usual loud, bubbly, confident Dan looked terrified, almost like a scared little boy. In a strange way, it made me love him a little bit more.

I watched as the credits rolled down the screen, it was eight o'clock now. I noticed Dan crack his knuckles (his anxious habit) and knew, _it was about to begin. _

"Mum? Dad?" Dan said, fiddling with his hands.

They both turned around, both saying yes and ushering him to keep speaking.

"I have something to tell you" He said.

"I knew it" His Dad began bellowing, "He does have a lady on the go".

"Not quite" Dan said with a tragic sort of humorous tone.

"Then what is it?" Mrs Howell asked.

Dan looked at me, then at Adrian and then back at his Mum. Everything was happening in slow motion, I could fell the tension building. My heart pounded in my chest, I could imagine how scared Dan felt right now.

"I-I'm.." He stuttered.

Everyone in the room watched as he tried to get his words out.

"Go on son" His Dad said, looking more serious than I had ever seen him.

"I'm gay" Dan finally spat out.

A silence hit the room, his Mum and Dad sat with open mouths and wide eyes. Adrian looked like he was bracing himself for the impact and Dan just looked down-right scared. It was probably only a matter of seconds of silence, but to each of us – it felt like hours. To my surprise, neither of them looked annoyed, just shocked.

"I think I'm going to get an early night" His Dad said, lacking any emotion.

"Martin, come back" His Mum said, but her words had no effect.

Dan looked at me, I wasn't sure if he was about to start crying or if he was just too shocked to even react. I gave him a quick pat on the back.

"When did this even happen?" His Mum finally said after a few seconds of contemplating what she would say.

"I don't know I don't have an exact date" He said picking up the sarcastic tone he used so well.

"Are you sure Daniel?" She said, looking wearily at him.

"Yes pretty sure" He said sounding more annoyed than anything now.

"Mum there's no need to make such a deal about it" Adrian said finally adding to the conversation.

"But how can you be sure? Have you ever even been with a male?" She asked.

Dan sheepishly looked at me, just for a second before realizing what he had done, _he had really let the cat out of the bag this time._ I watched his Mother catch on, on to everything that had been going on.

"Oh I see" She said looking down at her lap.

"Mum I'm still the same person I just-" Dan began.

"I know, look I need some time to think. This is a lot to take in" She said cutting him off.

And with that she left the living room, she followed Dan's Dad up the stairs, leaving Dan, Adrian and I sitting there – stunned. No-one dared say anything, in fear of saying the wrong thing. Dan let out a sigh and Adrian looked at me, as if he was expecting me to comfort him – _how do you comfort someone at a time like this?_

**I feel like you are all going to be really disappointed with this chapter, because I definitely rushed it and you all were like "cliff hanger" and then it was just his brother and ihfoshfosihf I'm sorry. I'm so busy and when I'm not busy I'm half asleep, but come next weekend I AM FREE FOR ANOTHER FEW MONTHS! So I hope to make it up to you's then! Thank you for the support! x**


	9. Chapter 9

Phil's POV:

I could hear birds squawking outside, I awoke from my half asleep state. It had been a long night, I wasn't sure whether it was sleeping in a strange place or whether it was sleeping next to Dan who had spent the entire night tossing and turning. I felt bad that I couldn't make him feel better or comfort him in anyway.

"Dan?" I whispered, "Are you awake?".

He rolled over to face me, "Yeah" He said rubbing at his eyes.

"How did you sleep?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"The word awfully is an understatement" He said.

"I know yesterday didn't go great but maybe we if we just go downstairs and talk to your parents" I suggested.

"I expected that reaction from my Dad, but not my Mum. Maybe we should just leave" He sighed.

"Don't you wanna sort it out?" I asked.

"They don't get it, they never will. There's no point even trying to explain" He said sullenly.

I wanted more than anything to just go home, back to our house in London and go back to normal. But I think that would mess Dan up even more than staying here and talking it through. I guess deep down I was convinced that his Mum and Dad would accept it and that Dan was just getting worried over nothing.

I put my arm around him and he snuggled into my chest, "This is all such a mess" He sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry that I can't fix it for you" I said.

I kissed his head, it was awful seeing someone you cared so much for so upset and not being able to do anything.

"But you're here, that's good enough for me" He said smiling, looking up and planting a kiss on my lips.

We sat in silence for about ten minutes, I could tell Dan was thinking about his next move. I traced circles on his back until he sat up.

"Let's just pack our things and go home Phil" He said.

He jumped out of bed and began lifting all his stuff that was lying about the floor into his bag, he climbed out of his pyjama bottoms and placed them in the bag too. He stood there, in just a shirt and boxers.

"I'm gonna take a shower, pack your stuff while I'm away and then we can hit the road" He said heading to the bathroom.

I was left sitting on the bed wondering what I could do, if Dan left now then him and his parents could never sort things out. I waited until I could hear the shower come on and creeped down the stairs. Dan's Dad was sitting in the living room watching TV and his Mum was in the kitchen. I stood at the doorway for a while, wondering if this is the right thing to do, until Mrs Howell turned around and saw me.

"Phil" She said, slightly startled I was there.

"Can I talk to you for a couple of minutes?" I asked.

"I'm guessing this is about Dan" She said sitting down at the dining table.

"Can't you just accept it? He's still Dan. He's still your witty sarcastic son" I said.

"It was just such a shock" She answered.

"I know it was, can't you just talk things through? Can you try and see it from his perspective?" I begged.

She shook her head, her eyes watering.

"We nearly lost him a couple of months ago, Dan's upstairs packing as we speak, don't you think you ought to try and talk to him?" I asked.

Mrs Howell remained speechless, I could tell she was thinking about what I had just said, _but what would she do? _I got up from my chair, if what I had already said hadn't convinced her then nothing would. As I spun around and headed for the stairs I saw Mr Howell standing at the door frame, he looked at me as I passed him but didn't say a word.

I reached the bedroom just a minute before Dan got out of the shower, he didn't know what just happened. He was just wearing a towel as he walked into the bedroom, his chest still glistening with water from the shower.

"Have you packed yet?" He asked.

"Sorry, twitter distracted me" I said.

"Well do it now, I wanna get out of here as soon as possible" He said putting on one of his signature black t-shirts.

I nodded. I took my time packing my bags, in hope that maybe Dan's Mum might come to her senses and talk to Dan. But fifteen minutes later, absolutely nothing. I tried to stall as best I could, pretending I couldn't find the phone charger I had kicked under the bed.

"Phil can you please hurry up? The sooner we get out here the better" He complained.

"Are you sure you won't regret this? Leaving without even trying to fix things?" I asked.

Dan sat on the bed, kicking his feet and I was on the floor, with my legs curled up underneath me. I looked up at him, almost longing him to go downstairs and try. But Dan was stubborn, always had been, probably always will be. I didn't mind, it was what made him Dan.

"Why should I stay if they can't accept me?" He said.

"I'm sure it was just a shock" I said.

"Phil don't even try to stand up for them" He growled.

He stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To say goodbye to Adrian" He mumbled, I could tell he was slight annoyed.

"Stop" I said.

I grabbed his hand and stopped him going through the door, "I'm ready let's go".

**Hello! So many exams, so little time to update my phanfic. I'm sorry:( I'm going to try to put more of an effort in to get them up more frequently. Is the story getting boring? I'm constantly worried that it is, please tell me if it and I'll throw in some disaster or a death or something idk. **


	10. Chapter 10

Phil's POV:

I stood in the hall with the bag slung over my shoulder.

"I just need to say good bye to Adrian and then we're gone" He said.

He knocked lightly on the door, but got no response. Slowly he pushed the door open and the room in front of him was empty. The room was strangely tidy for a teenage boy, with posters covering one entire wall.

"He must be downstairs" Dan said.

We went downstairs, first of all peeking our heads around the corner to see if he was in the living room, but nothing. We narrowed down that he must be in the kitchen, Dan hesitated before going in as he knew both of his parents. Eventually, he walked in, both Mr and Mrs Howell looked up as we entered the kitchen.

"Erm, is Adrian in here?" Dan asked.

"No he's in his room" Mrs Howell replied, I noticed her glancing at our bags.

"He's not, I just checked there" Dan said.

Mrs Howell immediately jumped up and went to the bottom of the stairs, calling Adrian's name just to get no reply. After half an hour of worrying and calling Adrian's phone to get no reply, the animosity that used to be here was gone. Suddenly, it didn't matter whether if Dan was gay or straight – all that mattered was finding Adrian.

"He doesn't do this, he doesn't just leave without telling anyone" Dan's Mum said over and over again.

Dan walked into the kitchen, removing his phone from his ear. "Still going to answer phone" He sighed.

"When was the last time any of you seen him?" I asked, trying to make myself useful.

"Last night at around ten, he went into his room and we went into ours" Dan said.

"We can't just sit here talking, we need to be out there looking" Mr Howell fumed.

"I agree" Dan said.

Before leaving in search for Dan's little brother, we checked his room for clues. Dan walked in first, looking around checking the shelves and in his wardrobe. He tried to guess the password to his computer but failed, numerous times. I looked around as Dan sat at the desk, his bed caught my eye.

"Dan, it doesn't look like he slept here last night" I said.

"Shit" Dan cursed under his breath, "Now what?".

-A Few Hours Later-

We were out driving, I insisted on driving because Dan seemed to stressed to even get behind the steering wheel. We were out in Mrs Howell's car, while Mr Howell was in his own car. Mrs Howell remained at home, she was far too frantic to be out looking, we convinced her to stay home in case he came home. Dan sat quietly in the passenger seat, scanning the streets. He had drove around the small town they lived in nearly four times now and nothing. We just hoped he hadn't got on a train anywhere.

It was five o'clock now, as far as we knew he had been missing since late last night – but we couldn't be sure. We pulled up, back at the end of Dan's street.

"Where now?" I asked.

"I don't know where else to look" Dan sighed.

"Try not to worry too much" I said, "For all we know the fighting back at the house just got too much for him and he's at his friends".

"I don't know Phil, I have a really bad feeling about this" He answered wearily.

There wasn't much more I could say that could make him feel better, I knew I would be just as bad if it was my brother missing. But to make things worse, Adrian was only fifteen, who knows what could have happened. I tried to shake the negative thoughts out of my head, we had to stay positive.

"Maybe we should talk to some of his friends or something" I suggested.

But five phone calls later, no-one knew anything. And as the panic set in, no-one knew what to do. We were now back at the house, making that dreaded call to the police. In a few hours, he'd have been missing for 24 hours. The mood of the house was low as to be expected. The police said they couldn't do anything until it was officially 24 hours, Mr Howell gave a good argument but in the end gave up. Mrs Howell paced around the house, cleaning and making more cups of tea than it was humanly possible to drink. Yet Dan sat quietly, answering with one word.

As we heard a knock on the door, we all jumped up to answer it. There at the door stood a tall, slightly tanned teenage boy with brown hair – except it wasn't the teenage boy we were looking for.

"Matthew?" Mrs Howell said.

"Who's Matthew?" Dan asked.

"Adrian's friend" She replied.

"I have something to tell you" He said, looking nervous.

He came into the living room and sat on the sofa next me, fidgeting with his hands and stuttering as he spoke.

"I was with Adrian last night" He began, "I didn't tell you earlier because my Mum was there".

"Where? At what time?" Mrs Howell asked.

"We were out in the park with Ryan, he brought beer and at first it was fun and then at around one o'clock I said I had to get home and Adrian said he was right behind me" He said.

"Did you see him leave?" Mrs Howell asked.

"No, but it was dark and I was trying to get home before anyone noticed I was gone" He replied.

"We already checked the park" I said, "There was no sign of him".

"What about this Ryan kid?" Dan asked.

"I haven't heard from either of them since last night, I've told you all I know" He said.

**Hello, ok so this is a new storyline I'm trying, I have a whole other chapter written with this storyline, but after I finished I was like hmm, yes or no? Because I spent the majority of my day on it instead of revising haha. But, this storyline leads into another and yeah so let me know :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Dan's POV:

I watched the teenage boy as he spoke, it was fairly obvious he wasn't lying.

"Who is this Ryan?" My Mum asked, "I have never heard of him".

"He's a guy in the year above, he and Adrian have become pretty close this past few weeks" Matthew replied.

"Why were you at that time anyway?"I asked.

"Adrian said he needed out of the house, everyone was fighting and he just needed out" Matthew answered.

A wave of guilt fell over me, it was my fault Adrian was out there somewhere – probably alone, hungry and cold. Or maybe he was hurt, or unconscious, possible worst case scenarios ran through my head. All I could think of was him lying in a ditch somewhere. We had checked _everywhere. _Where else could he possibly be?

I wished he had told me he was leaving, like when we were younger and we'd have a fight with my Dad and I would climb out the window and tell Adrian to cover for me. And then when he got old enough, he would climb out with me – we very rarely ever got caught. We would buy two bottles of coke and some crisps and chocolate and head down to the field at the other end of our neighbourhood. There, there was a run down stable where we would sit and just talk and laugh about the stupidest things. We would until everything had calmed down and then head back. Sometimes we would spend hours at a time out there.

_Then it hit me._

_That's where he is._

_It has to be. _

I jumped up from the sofa, "There's still somewhere we haven't checked" I exclaimed.

I grabbed the car keys from the coffee table and headed to the car, I unlocked it and jumped in. My hands shaking as I started the car, I looked to the door and saw Phil coming out.

"We'll find him quicker if there's two of us" He said.

I smiled and opened the passenger car door, I appreciated that he wouldn't let me go alone. We drove to the other side of the neighbourhood, it was within walk able distance but I didn't have fifteen minutes to spare. I jumped out of the car, separating the field and the neighbourhood was an old tatty fence, that had faded wood and graffiti all over it. There was a bit that was been broken off, which made it easier to get through to the field, it was covered by the nearby bushes – the fence had been broken ever since I lived in Reading. I climbed through, lightly scraping my arm as I did so – I found it hard to care.

I walked up the hill and there it was, it looked exactly the same as when I left it. Despite my sudden hit of nostalgia, I didn't have any time to waste. I began charging to the run down stable, as quick as my legs could carry me. There was no door on the stable, I peeked my head around. It was sectioned off, presumably for the horses that used to live here. My heart was pounding as I looked in each one, I was coming up to the last few when I saw a foot, peek out from the last one. A tattered black converse, I built up all my courage as I got closer. I felt my hands trembling, I was terrified thinking about what I was about to see.

As I reached there, Phil had only just caught up and was at the other end, he was just a black figure in the door way.

"I found him" I said.

_There he was._

He was lying there with his eyes closed, he was slightly propped up by the wall behind himself. He had vomit down his trousers and a pool of vomit beside him, he was muddy and tattered looking. There a good few bottles of alcohol around him, I ran through them and crouched down beside him.

"Adrian" I whispered.

I put my head close to him, he was still breathing, relief flooded through me. I whispered his name again, lightly slapping his cheek to try and wake him up. I brushed back his sweaty hair to find a cut on his forehead.

"Is he breathing?" Phil asked, standing over us.

I nodded, "We've got to get him to a hospital" I said.

I put one hand underneath his leg and used the other one to support his torso, I had to get him to car quickly. He was pretty heavy, but this was not the time to consider going to gym more. I laid him down in the back of the car and headed for the hospital.

"Phil call my Mum and Dad" I said, throwing my phone at him.

He nodded and did as he was told, as he told them I could hear my Mum's worried voice down the phone. I wanted to run through every red light we came to, but getting stopped by the police would probably be less than helpful right now. It was like a dramatic car ride you see in the movies. My hands were shaking as I changed the gears on the car, _I had to get a hold of myself. _Phil leant over the seat, examining Adrian who laid sprawled out over the two seats. The hospital was within walking distance, all that separated us was a couple of traffic lights.

**Um yeah, not much to say here. Tell me if you hate the chapter and I'll take it down, I felt like it was lacking phan and that I went a little bit off topic, but tell me what you think. I'm so disapointed in the sequel actually, I wish I had more time to make the chapters better. Okay I think that's about it, thanks for you time. BYE:D**


	12. Chapter 12

Dan's POV:

It had been over an hour since we arrived at the hospital, the Doctors and Nurses had taken Adrian in ages ago and we hadn't heard from them since. Phil, my parents and I waited in the waiting room, silently waited. There was nothing really to say, the only thing that broke the silence was my Dad jumping up every time a Doctor or a Nurse walked past and asking them if they knew anything – none of them did. They were all surprisingly clueless considering the seven years they spent in medical school.

My hands were still shaking from earlier, I still had the image of the way I found him stuck in my head, surrounded by vomit, his head bleeding – it made me sick. Yet in a way it was my fault wasn't it? It was my fault we were arguing, it was my fault that last night had turned out so hostile. _Why did I have to ruin everything by telling them I'm gay?_

Phil glanced at me and intertwined our hands, I pulled away almost immediately – I didn't deserve comfort or love of any sort at a time like this. If I had never come home, then maybe Adrian wouldn't be in there and maybe my parents wouldn't hate me.

The hospital was so stuffy, I needed to go for a walk, but I didn't wanna miss the Doctors. I hated hospitals, more so after my accident, spending well over a month here brought back bad memories. All the physio sessions, the awful food and the bland white walls and floors. The smell was what got me the most, the sickly clean smell. I was close to gagging, I needed some air, even if it was just for a couple of minutes.

"I'm going for a walk" I said standing up.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Phil asked.

"No I just need to be alone" I said quietly.

Phil's POV:

I watched Dan walk around the corner, I wanted more than anything to be walking beside him. Being in a hospital reminded me of back when we had the car accident, the never ending nights sitting in the uncomfortable chairs, it brought back awful memories.

I slumped down on my chair, the waiting room was silent. It consisted of Dan's parents and I – which in most cases would be awkward – and an elderly man, who kept coughing. I felt like I had been here all day, never mind for just a little over an hour.

Part of me wanted to go outside and give Dan a huge hug, but he wanted to be alone so I had to respect that. I guess it wouldn't be easy finding your brother like that, the thought of losing anyone in my family scared me. His brother was so young too, I couldn't imagine what was going through his head when he snuck out last night.

After about fifteen minutes, Dan walked back in, and slumped back down in the seat next to me.

"Any news?" He asked.

I shook my head.

Dan began cracking his knuckles, his usual tradition when he is nervous or anxious. A middle aged man in a white coat and blue trousers walked around the corner holding a clipboard. All four of us immediately jumped up, firing questions at him.

"Howell family I presume" He asked.

"Yes" Mrs Howell said.

"We found large amounts of alcohol in Adrian's system, but we found more than that – there was also a substantial amount of drugs too, on top of that he has a possible concussion from his head injury" He stated.

We all nodded, not quite sure what exactly that meant.

"So what does that mean?" Mr Howell asked bluntly.

"He is currently very heavily sedated and asleep, we worried that we might've had to pump his stomach. We're going to keep him in for a few days and hopefully when he wakes up we'll know more" The Doctor said.

"Can we see him?" Mrs Howell asked.

Before we knew it we were all sitting around Adrian's hospital bed. He was pale and had all his hair swept off his face from where they stitched up the cut on his head. He looked smaller than I remember him, more fragile. Mrs Howell was wiping tears from her eyes and Mr Howell was pacing. Dan sat in the seat next to his bed, quieter than I had ever seen him. He was staring into space, almost as if he was fixated on something.

"Dan?" I said.

"Um, I'm going to get a coffee does anyone else want one?" He said jumping up.

Both Mr and Mrs Howell nodded at the offer of coffee.

"Do you want me to help you carry them back?" I asked.

"No I'll be fine" He said, shooting through the door.

_Who was this guy?_

I followed after him, "Dan come back and talk to me" I shouted after him.

He turned around, "I'm fine Phil" He said and walked off around the corner.

I sighed, _what was I supposed to do?_

**Why hello, ok so thankfully you all liked the new plot twist! The sequel is now up to 70 reviews like holy crap thank you! I have a few issues to address, as to self harming I know a few of you said it'd be good to include it but I just don't find it very easy to write about, one of my really close friends self harms so I'm really sorry. Plus I just hate the idea of Dan or Phil hurting themselves. In reference to the sex scene, I've actually wanted to include one for a while, but I don't know how good I would be at writing it, but we'll see! But thank you so much for your suggestions and nice comments, and sorry this whole thing here is so long c: **


	13. Chapter 13

Phil's POV:

It had been two days, two days of icy silences from Dan. At first I was angry, really angry actually – it tore me up inside to know he was pushing me away. But then I realized this was Dan, this was the guy that would rather push everyone away than actually talk about what was on his mind. Normally I could pick it up in an instant, I could tell how he was feeling as soon as he walked into a room – it was like an unspoken language. But this was time was different.

Adrian woke up the next morning in hospital, he was drowsy and could barely string a sentence together never mind tell us what happened. Yet a day later he still wasn't up to telling anyone. He would excuse the topic entirely, telling everyone he was tired. I couldn't work out Dan's family, it seemed like talking about your feelings in this family was wrong.

I headed back into the hospital, I could see Dan and his brother talking. Adrian was getting out today, Dan had been here pretty much the entire time. Not allowing himself to go home for longer than an hour. _I couldn't help but think he felt guilty._ Mrs Howell was at the coffee machine, I spotted her down the hospital corridor. Mr Howell had to go back to work today, not that he was that much help anyways – he always seemed to think of the worst thing he could possibly say, and say it.

The topic of Dan and I being together had been left alone entirely ever since Adrian had been in hospital. I couldn't work out if this was a good thing or a bad thing. I sat down in the waiting room, I felt strangely unwanted around Dan lately. Yet I persuaded myself to come down here everyday on the slight chance that he might need me.

Right on cue Dan walked around the corner, carrying an empty jug which I assumed used to be filled with water.

"Hey" I said standing up.

"Oh hey" He said, "I thought you were at home".

"I've only been here for about ten minutes" I told him.

A strange awkwardness took over the conversation.

"It's okay if you don't wanna be here" He said.

Dan carried on walking and I joined by his side.

"I wanna be here, I'm always here for you, you know" I said.

He looked down, unable to make eye contact. I wanted to throw my arms around him and tell him that everything was going to be okay and if it wasn't I'd fix it, _I'd do anything for Dan._

"I love you Dan" I told him, hoping to spark even the slightest expression on his blank face.

"I'm sorry, I have to get more water for Adrian" He said and walked off.

I sighed, feeling defeated. I looked around the empty hospital, it was lonely here.

Dan's POV:

"Here" I said setting the jug on the table.

"Thanks bro, did you ask the nurse when I can leave?" Adrian asked.

"Any time after twelve" I replied.

Adrian grinned, it was nice to see him smile. It almost helped me get the image out of my head of him lying there on that concrete ground, unconscious. He was practically back to normal, in fact there was almost no evidence that it had even happened – except the cut, but that remained underneath his fringe.

We hadn't talked about why he had ran away, he had made it clear he didn't want to talk about that, _he didn't need pushed. _Of course we all knew why he did it, it was all my fault, coming home with my 'big announcement' changing everything. Finally he had just had enough. I felt guilty every time I even looked at him, a nauseous feeling.

"Have you got all of your stuff together?" I asked.

"Pretty much" He said.

To make things worse, not only had I ruined my family I was ruining things will Phil – and I couldn't stop myself. I didn't deserve his kindness, I don't deserve him to love me. _Why was Phil even with me?_ It was obvious he could do better, a million times better. He was probably having second thoughts after all this time spent with my messed up family anyways.

"Dan?" Adrian said.

"Yes" I replied.

"I forgot to tell you thank you for finding me, it's weird the last thing I can remember doing is thinking about all the times we spent in that stable" Adrian said.

"It's fine really" I answered.

"It's not Dan, imagine where I might be if you didn't find me. Probably down in the morgue" Adrian replied.

"Please stop thanking me, it was the least I could do" I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

I shrugged it off, "It doesn't matter, look I'll be back in a few minutes" I said.

I walked out of the room, as fast as I could not bothering to look back or around me or event to think about where I was heading. I passed corridor after corridor, I saw an exit door – that's where I needed to go.


	14. Chapter 14

Phil's POV:

I caught a glimpse of a tall figure walking quickly around the corner, but it wasn't just any tall figure. I abandoned my coffee cup that was filling up in the machine and followed him. As a reached the corner, he had just exited through a door. Outside that door lay a water fountain where Dan sat, he hadn't spotted me – I watched him through the glass in the door. He had his head buried in his hands, without any thinking I made my way over to him. _What was the worst that could happen? He would just dismiss me like he had been doing these past couple of days?_

I sat down beside him, he remained in the same pose he was in before. I could hear sniffing, _Dan was crying. _It's hard to explain what I was feeling when I realized this. It was like hearing bad news and feeling like you had been punched in the gut. Dan and I had been friends for nearly three years, yet this was the first I had seen him cry. I pulled him up from his hunched over position and into a big hug. His face was now buried in my chest, his breathing was jumpy and he continued sniffling, not saying a word.

My heart felt like it was breaking more and more as each second went by, I had no way to console him. Instead I hugged him tighter and rubbed his back.

"Don't be nice to me Phil, I don't deserve it" He mumbled, barely understandable through the tears.

"What do you mean you don't deserve it?" I asked.

"Everything is my fault" He whimpered.

He was shaking now, I was almost scared – I had never seen him like this before. I had butterflies in my stomach, still unsure of how to calm him down.

"Dan I'm confused" I said.

He finally sat up, his hair was messed up, his eyes red and dried tears down both his cheeks.

"If I had never come back home none of this would have ever happened" He said "My Mum and Dad wouldn't hate me, Adrian wouldn't be up there waiting to get discharged from hospital. I was even beginning to screw things up with you".

I wiped the new tears that had fallen down his face with my sleeve.

"First, you wouldn't have gotten rid of me that easily. Second, your Mum and Dad don't hate you, you just need to sit down and talk to them and third, nothing that happened with Adrian was your fault, in fact you saved him" I said.

"They won't want to talk to me, my Mum can't even look at me" He sighed.

"I promise you that if you go up there and speak to your Mum you can fix things" I said.

"And with Adrian, this had obviously been building up for a long time – you can't blame it all on yourself" I continued.

I didn't know where the words coming out of my mouth were coming from. I had went from not knowing what to say, to what I had thought was word vomit. I looked Dan up and down, he looked so vulnerable, I wanted to throw my arms around him and never let go. In fact, more than anything I wanted to fix everything – I wanted his Mum and Dad to just accept everything and for Adrian to be back to where he was a few days ago. I now understood fully why Dan was pushing me away.

Dan agreed that these suggestions of mine seemed reasonable, we sat for ten minutes drying up his tears and just talking.

"I still can't believe you thought you were gonna lose me" I said almost laughing.

"I was a complete twat to you though" He said.

"Yeah but I love you, you're probably never gonna get rid of me" I said now laughing.

My heart felt warm as Dan grinned with me, it was the happiest he had looked in weeks.

"Well good" He smiled.

Our faces moved closer and closer until our lips were touching. Despite the fact Dan and I had been together for a few months now and we had kissed probably a hundred times, every kiss sent shivers up my spine. _That's how I know this is real._

I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of mine.

"I can't wait to go back home" I said inconsiderately.

Dan scoffed, "Yeah me too".

We vowed that we were leaving this Friday no matter what, I hadn't realized until just how homesick I really was. I had missed Dan and mine's little house, where all our things are and the only place I felt comfortable to just be me. Other than that, we hadn't had time to tweet never mind make a video in a little over a week now. I almost wished we could tell the phans everything, I just hoped they didn't think we had neglected them.

**I only just realized how long it's been since I have updated this sorry! I'm putting two chapters up for two reasons: the first one is kind of boring and fillery and also because I felt bad for neglected this phanfic. My exams are done now so now I can just write as I please (yay). I think you'll be glad to know that I am 78% sure I failed anyways (not that you care haha). **


	15. Chapter 15

Dan's POV:

Needless to say, I felt pretty stupid for breaking down – but at least it was in front of Phil. I think it was pretty safe to say I didn't deserve Phil. I walked back up to Adrian's room, it was nearly time to go. He was sitting perched on the corner of his bed checking his phone. My Mum sat in the chair beside the bed, looking worn out.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes" He grinned, "Mum just has to sign some papers and then I'm free".

"I'll go and do that now" She said excusing herself.

She could barely be in the same room as me.

"You okay?" Adrian asked.

"Adrian I'm not the one being discharged from hospital" I answered.

"You know what I mean" He said.

I could feel his gaze burning on me, I didn't want to look up at him, so instead I stared at my shoes.

"I'm fine Adrian" I mumbled hoping to drop the subject.

I didn't need to embarrass myself in front of someone else by having a breakdown. It was almost worse because everyone just seemed to assume that I just had everything sorted and everything was fine.

"There has been something obviously wrong with you for days now and it's pretty clear you have been crying. I won't tell Mum or Dad if that's what you're worried about" He said.

It dawned on me how much I had missed my little brother, we didn't always get on the best considering just how different we are but we got on when it mattered. Ever since I first moved out, we grew apart, not talking for weeks at a time, looking back it made me feel bad. Especially since he puts up with a lot of grief from some of the crazier phans.

"Why did you go out that night Adrian?" I asked.

"I don't know I just did" He shrugged.

"There most be more to it than that" I questioned.

He was speechless.

"I don't know, I left because there was so much arguing" He said.

"And who's fault is that?" I asked, forcing him to say it.

"Dan it wasn't your fault" He said, his eyes widening.

"Yes it was, if I hadn't announced I was gay then you wouldn't be here right now, admit it" I replied.

"Yeah I probably wouldn't, but I don't blame you for it" Adrian said.

Part of me almost wished he would just come out and say it, that it was my fault. It was almost like I needed to hear it. _But how would I react if he did, just say it?_ I couldn't win either way.

"Dan it isn't your fault, how could you even think that?" Adrian asked, still with a shocked expression.

"Think about it, if I had never come home you would be fine and Mum and Dad wouldn't hate me" I said simply.

"Dan how could you think I hate you?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around, _it was my Mum. _

A huge lump had formed in my throat, "It's pretty clear you do" I croaked.

She walked towards me with an expression I had never seen before, I wasn't sure whether she was going to hit me or hug me. She threw her arms around me.

"I will never hate you Daniel" She said.

Even though I was taller than her now, I couldn't help but feel like a little kid who needed comforted again. She could deny it all she likes, she made her opinions pretty clear.

"I saw Dad and yours' reactions, I was there remember" I said pulling away from the hug.

I had thought about this conversation thousands of times in the past couple of days – everything I would say, how I would say it. I wouldn't chicken out in my day dreams, I would speak my mind. But now that I'm in the position, my mind seemed to have went blank as I searched for the things I craved to say.

"It was a shock Dan, you have to realize that" She replied sheepishly.

"You will both have to learn to accept it, because I love Phil" I told her, a little bit louder than I had planned to.

She began to cry right in front of me, I was aware Adrian was sitting on the bed behind me but he seemed unimportant right now. As tears fell down her face I felt anger welling up inside of me.

I stormed out the room, trying my best to avoid saying something I would regret. I could hear her and Adrian calling after me, but in my blind fury I kept walking. Until I bumped into a huge solid man, I looked at him, from the shoes to his face – _it was my Dad. _

"What are you doing Dan?" He asked.

"I'm done Dad" I told him and continuing to walk, only to be caught by the arm.

"Done with what?" He asked.

"This family, everything" I fumed.

"Daniel..." He said trailing off.

"No Dad, why can't you just accept that I'm happy? I know I let everyone down, but why can't you see just how happy Phil makes me?" I asked.

"You didn't let anyone down son, it was just a shock – you always seemed so sure you of your sexuality" He said.

My Dad took me by the arm and dragged me back into Adrian's hospital room, clearly not wanting to have a family argument in front of the hospital staff.

"Dan" My Mum began "I love you and I'm glad your happy, it wasn't so long ago I nearly lost you".

"Adrian being in hospital took priority these past couple of days" My Dad continued.

"All we want for you is to be happy and if Phil makes you happy, then you have our blessing" My Mum smiled.

My Dad nodded as she spoke, the three of us hugged. I was still in shock over the fact that the turn this conversation had made. I assumed as I needed to prepare for World War Three. But my family pulled through in the end, suddenly everything was in balance again.

"Thank you" I smiled, still numb from confusion.

"Now let's get Adrian home" My Dad smiled.

**Eeek what an awful chapter, I was actually getting bored writing it. Which is why it took so long to get up, sorry for the wait. But I have lost so much interest in this sequel, I've really let myself down. I'm still gonna finish it, as I hate leaving things unfinished but yeah. I regret starting that storyline, just a tad. **


	16. Chapter 16

Dan's POV:

Our taxi pulled up outside our house, we were back. I almost wanted to kiss the ground. I jumped out of the taxi, grabbing my bags as quickly as I could. As I struggled to get my keys out of my pocket, I noticed Phil give me a weird look. It was good to be home, I dropped all my bags down in the hall way and flopped on top of the sofa in our living room.

"Dan" Phil asked, "By any chance are you happy to be home?".

I laughed "Yes, very".

I sat up to allow room for Phil to sit next to me, I couldn't help but grin as he positioned himself next to me. He was looking at his phone, presumably tweeting about being home. I lightly turned his face towards me, distracting him from his phone. I planted a kiss on his lips, in return he gave me on back. In the process of the giving and receiving kisses, they had begun to get much deeper and faster. Phil had now pinned me down and was on top of me, _not that I minded._ Slowly I ran my hands through his soft jet black hair and then down his back. Phil pulled away.

"Why did you stop?" I asked, "Remember, we have the house to ourselves".

He smiled and continued kissing me, only to stop again – with a confused expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"When do you think we'll tell the phans?" Phil asked.

"I thought we were gonna leave it until after vidcon" I answered.

"I just feel like we are lying to them by keeping this a secret" Phil replied with a sheepish look on his face.

We had already talked this through, deciding that it was better to tell them after in case of an even worse case of mauling this year. I didn't wanna hype the phans up even more than they already are. Phil rested his chin on my chest, looking much like he was in thinking mode. I pushed away a stray bit of hair that had fallen on his face, he scrunched up his nose as I did so.

"Why do you suddenly wanna do it now anyways?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm just so happy – I want everyone to know" Phil said smiling to himself.

_How was I supposed to say no to that? _

"Fine" I said nodding my head, trying to stop myself from smiling like a crazy person.

"Really? We can tell them?" He said.

"Yes" I laughed.

We decided that sending a tweet out or a tumblr post would not do this moment justice. Instead, we prepared to make a video. Nothing special, just a video of both of us – sitting on the bed talking to the camera. I was excited yet so nervous at the same time, it wasn't the same kind of nervous I had with my family – it was a good kind of nerves – the type that let you know you're alive.

I guess it was just easier coming out to a group of people that have wanted you to be gay for years now. Of course we anticipated hate comments, but the happy comments would make up for it. It suddenly dawned on me that we weren't just coming out to our phans, we were coming out to all the different YouTubers – which scared me ever so slightly.

Phil set up the camera in front of his bed, I sat perched at the end. I didn't have a script, but I had some sort of idea what I wanted to say. As Phil continued setting up I tweeted out a message saying: "Phil and I making a video as I type, have some big news for you all". I hit send and watched the replies flood my mentions, replies from Floisonthemoon and CaitlinODxx were the first few I saw. The rest got lost in the big mash up.

"Okay everything is set up" Phil grinned.

I nodded as he took a seat next to me on the bed, "Hey guys" I said starting things off "As a lot of you already know from the tweet I just sent out, Phil and I have some big news to share".

I glanced at Phil, almost mentally telling him to continue on.

"So this isn't exactly the easiest thing to build up to, so I feel like I should just come out and say it" Phil said looking at me.

I laughed in return, wondering how he was about to do this.

"As many of you had hoped and dreamed, dedicated blogs to it, wrote fanfiction about it well here's the moment of truth" I said.

"Dan and I are together" Phil smiled.

"Now before a lot of your feels implode, I know this is a big announcement all we ask is that you be supportive. Obviously we are expecting some hate comments, but we know our true phans will be happy for us. We are still the same Dan and Phil we were a few weeks ago, except now we are just slightly happier versions" I said grinning at Phil who nodded in agreement.

We rambled on a bit more and spent about an hour editing, the video was actually pretty easy to edit. Then came the moment of truth, the moment where I uploaded the video. We both sat and refreshed the page, waiting for the first comment – which ironically read 'first'. But seconds later our twitters and the comments exploded. As I had hoped 99% of the people were happy. I checked my twitter mentions to see congratulations from ibreakglowstick, smilingjennaa and hundreds more.

As we took a break replying to the comments and bracing ourselves for the new fanfiction, we lay on the bed. I stretched my arm around Phil who rest his head on my chest.

"I'm exhausted" He yawned.

I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Phil?" I said.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Do you remember that time when we were minding your cousin's son and I told you I had never really thought about marriage? Is it too late to change my mind?" I asked.

**Okay I feel back in the zone, I think I can turn this story around. Bit of a cliff hanger at the end ^_^ thanks for reading (I don't actually have much to say here, which is unusual for me). **


	17. Chapter 17

Phil's POV:

I looked over at the guy I loved more than life itself, the only person in the world I would give my life for. His big brown eyes so full of happiness, an emotion I hadn't seen in them for weeks. And strangely enough I was scared, actually scratch that – I was terrified.

It was like looking at something so perfect and realizing that you might mess it up, you might mess everything up. Dan was all I wanted, he was all I needed – but I didn't deserve him. Sometimes I still wondered why he was still here, he could be off with anyone he wanted and yet he was still here. But that was just my insecurity taking over.

"Phil?" He asked, shaking my shoulder lightly.

"Sorry, I'm just shocked" I said.

"I can tell" He said laughing.

I wanted to laugh with him, but I couldn't.

His face suddenly fell from it's happy smiling state, I felt nauseous knowing it was my fault.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out" He said "I just thought it was what you wanted".

He sat up so he could look at me, I sat with my legs crossed, looking for something to say that wasn't gonna bite me in the bum later on. I plucked up a fake smile.

"It's just, things have only gotten back to normal, I think we just need to take it slowly for a while" I said.

He nodded and said he understood and agreed, even though I knew it wasn't true. _Good one Phil, in the process of trying not to hurt him, you hurt him. _

Dan's POV:

What had just happened, hadn't really sunken yet. _Had Phil just rejected me? _I was finally sure of what I wanted and it was Phil. But had he changed his mind now? Maybe it was the whole drama with my family. Perhaps he has decided that it's too much work when it's not really worth it. I thought it over, probably too much. I fell asleep thinking of all things I could have done wrong. _I thought this was what he wanted. _

I tossed and turned all night, Phil lay beside me – fast asleep. I was so tired, my eyes were heavy and my head hurt from the lack of sleeping I had gotten in the past couple of days. But my mind wouldn't let me go to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and checked my phone that read 2pm. Phil wasn't beside me but I could hear clattering downstairs. He was always up before me. For a minute or so, I felt content with my life for the first time. I wasn't worrying about coming out or what people thought of me. I didn't have the hassle of a possessive girlfriend, things were just perfect. There was just one part of the puzzle that didn't fit, Phil last night.

I stumbled down the stairs, still partly asleep. He was in the kitchen making scrambled eggs.

"Good morning" He smiled.

"Hey" I smiled back.

"Want some eggs?" He asked.

"Sure" I replied, lifting myself up to sit on the counter facing him.

I sat there, hoping he would bring up last night but nothing.

"Oh yeah, I got a call about our tickets to Los Angeles earlier. There was a problem with our fight but they have given us two first class tickets on an earlier flight" Phil said.

"So when do we leave?" I asked.

"Early morning Thursday" Phil answered.

Vid-con was something we had been looking forward to since the start of this year. It would be nice to relax for a while since this year had been pretty hectic so far. It would be even better now that Phil and I had come out, we wouldn't have to hide anything. Originally we didn't want to tell anyone before vid-con because we didn't want the phans to be even more hyped then they would normally be. But in the end we decided it was nice to have people who supported our relationship probably more then we did.

Phil came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, smiling at me, his blue eyes glistening. Stupidly, even though I'd been in this position hundreds of times now, I still had butterflies.

"Listen, I'm sorry about last night. You caught me of guard and I just don't think we are ready for this right now" He said.

Something about his smile, made me wonder if this was really the reason he wouldn't marry me. But for the sake of our relationship, I buried my insecure worries down. I loved Phil and a piece of paper didn't make that any more real than it already was, _right? _

**Slow but necessary chapter, I had to fill in some gaps to make the next chapters work. I also realized I forgot about Dan's birthday, it's like June 11th and I'm pretty sure Vid-con is after that, like at the end of June? I could be wrong though. I wasn't planning on mentioning it in the story, but if I do – just go with it ok haha. I hope you all have a really wonderful Christmas and get lots of nice presents and stuff :) Thanks for reading and thanks for your lovely reviews! **


	18. Chapter 18

Phil's POV:

I walked through the automatic doors of the airport, this time tomorrow we'd be in Los Angeles. I lugged my bag behind me, wheels sliding along the ground. Dan was in front of me, he was very paranoid about missing the flight and airports in general.

"Phil hurry up, I don't wanna miss our flight" He called out in front of me.

"Dan calm down, we still have ages to go!" I argued.

He carried on walking, he had been very on edge since yesterday which was unlike Dan. I caught his hand and slowed him down to my speed of walking.

"We're gonna make it, I promise" I said giving him a quick hug.

I was excited for vid-con, I was excited to meet all the American YouTubers I talked to regularly on twitter and just to meet all our subscribers that had taken the time out to come and meet us.

_We boarded the plane and prepared for the long flight ahead._

We pulled up outside a giant hotel, it looked like the ones you see in movies. Dan and I checked in and headed up to our room. The room itself was amazing, with a huge king sized bed plonked right in the middle of the room. A bathroom, a decent sized TV and a cute tiny kitchen area. Dan ran straight in and threw himself on the bed, I did exactly the same landing right beside him. His shirt had jumped up a bit, revealing his perfectly tanned stomach and hips. I made no effort in hiding how I was checking him out, _why should I hide it? He's all mine._

I touched his hip, stroking it slightly. He looked down at what I was doing and then looked back up at me. I pressed my lips against his, before I knew it I was on top of him – our kiss getting deeper and deeper. Gently, I tugged at his shirt before pulling it up over his shoulders. I glanced at his perfect torso, his golden tan and his flat stomach. Before I was done taking mental pictures of his body, my shirt was off and half way across the room. He kissed my neck, for a second I was worried about him leaving a mark.

Slowly I kissed down his chest and down his stomach, but I couldn't leave it there. I entertained my lips with his mouth and unfastened the zip on his jeans. Again, I made my way down.

_Safe to say it was an unforgettable moment._

We lay next to each other in the huge bed, both of us with a lack of clothing. It was one of the amazing moments that were almost impossible to comprehend. Dan curled up next to me as I traced circles on his back. His eyes were closed, but I knew he wasn't sleeping. It was crazy how much I loved him, almost unbearable.

"I love you Dan" I said, breaking the silence.

"I love you too" He said not even flinching.

"I can't imagine not being with you" I told him truthfully.

"Really?" He asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Yeah really" I said nodding.

"Phil, why won't you marry me?" He asked almost like a child on the verge on tantrum.

"Dan did we not go over this?" I answered, my stomach dropping.

"I don't understand, you were upset when I told you I didn't want to get married" He said.

"I didn't mean I wanted a proposal right that second" I replied.

He sat up now, we were squabbling like an old married couple. Which is an ironic metaphor considering marriage was the issue in hand here. For a second it felt like I had floated up from my body and was watching the fight as a different person. Of course I still didn't tell Dan the reason I didn't want to marry him was because I didn't deserve him. What would he say if I told him the reason was because I didn't want to ruin his life?

"Well in my opinion that's what 'spending the rest of our lives together' is" He said.

"A piece of paper is not gonna change the way I feel about our relationship" I protested.

By now, he had stood up and pulled his boxers and his skinny jeans and was fastening the zip.

"Or you could just admit that you just don't want to be with me" He said standing his his hands on his bare hips.

He pulled on the t-shirt I had ripped off earlier, I felt a lump in my throat.

"Dan stop making a big deal out of this, of course I want to be with you" I exclaimed.

Now he had socks and shoes on and stood tall over the bed, I lifted my boxers and t-shirt too. Feeling strangely paranoid being the only naked one in the room.

"I'm going for a walk" He hissed, leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

I slumped on to the bed, feeling terrible. That perfect moment that had just been ruined and now I was lying here alone.

**HELLO. Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! I have neglected my phanfic so another one will be up later today to make up for it. I was tempted to do a whole slash scene for this, but changed my mind. I don't think I have the writing ability to do a good one, also I don't want this turning into a porno phanfic :') This story just reached 100 comments, so THANK YOU SO MUCH. **


	19. Chapter 19

Dan's POV:

I stormed off, not really knowing where I was storming off too considering I didn't know the area. For a few minutes I sat on the bench outside our hotel, hoping to blow off some steam. But it wasn't working. For a second I considered calling PJ or Chris who were two of the only people who could calm me down. But I decided against it. In fear of running into a YouTuber I knew back in London I headed to the closest bar and ordered in a few cocktails for myself. With each drink, the anger seemed to subside.

My intoxicated mind was finding it hard to comprehend that Phil wouldn't marry me. I thought it was what he wanted.

The thought of having to put on a happy face to everyone tomorrow was killing me. Of course a few more drinks cured that. So here I was, drowning my sorrows in a foreign place. The holiday that was supposed to top off all holidays, because I was here with the one guy I loved more than – dare I say it – malteasers. I took a long drink from my cup. We were supposed to have the greatest time ever, do everything _together. _And yet here I was – alone in a strange bar.

I considered heading back to the hotel room, the sun was setting. I wasn't necessarily drunk. But I was having a tiny problem with walking. I wobbled across the footpath, dodging people as I did so. They all looked at me as if they were wondering what this intoxicated English boy was doing. I felt a warm hand on my back and a familiar voice.

Phil's POV:

Dan had been gone a good few hours now, I was beginning to get worried. It was stupid really considering he was a grown man, but this was a strange place. My guess was that he was away knocking back some cocktails, which made me even more worried. I knew how Dan got when he got drunk. But it wouldn't do either of us any good if I went out and dragged him home now.

I lay on the bed, flicking through the American's weird TV channels. Nothing caught my interest, I was too busy thinking about Dan. Giving Dan the occasional call, that kept going to his answer phone.

I wandered outside, in hope of finding him somewhere. The sun was setting and it was actually kind of pretty. I knew Chris and PJ had arrived a few hours after us, so I called Chris.

"Hello" He said.

"Hi Chris, are you with Dan?" I asked.

"No he said, PJ and I just checked into our hotel room" He replied.

"We had a fight and I haven't seen him in a while, if you see him let me know" I answered.

Dan's POV:

"Jack, Finn, hey" I said trying not to slur my words.

Jack and Finn were two fellow British YouTubers, I had made two videos with them – one about their twin telepathy. It was nice to see friendly faces.

"You okay Dan?" Finn asked.

"I'm just dandy" I replied.

I saw them exchange a weird glance with each other, but I was too drunk too care.

"Why don't you come with us? You can come back to our hotel room for a while" Jack smiled.

Fifteen minutes later I was sitting on the edge of one of two double beds. Finn was making me a coffee in their mini kitchen and Jack was beside me, asking about my trip here. I was beginning to sober up just slightly and the embarrassment of realizing how I had just acted in front of my two friends was just hitting me. Finn handed me a warm cup and sat down on the other side of me.

"So where's Phil?" Jack asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, we had a fight and I left" I said being a bit more honest than I wanted.

This was the last thing I remembered, I woke up the next morning sprawled out along one of the twin's double beds. As I worked through my blurry vision I noticed Jack in the bathroom having a shave and Finn brushing his hair. The first thing to hit me was a headache and a slight queasy feeling. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"Oh hello sleeping beauty" Jack chuckled from the bathroom.

"Oh god" I moaned.

I heard Finn laugh.

"Tell me I wasn't too embarrassing last night" I said.

"We brought you back here and you were barely conscious long enough to form a conversation" Jack laughed.

"Well apologies, what time is it?" I asked.

Finn looked at his watch, "It's five to 12" He said.

"Oh shit, I have a performance on the main stage in two hours" I said jumping up.

I headed back to my hotel room that was two floors above the twins'. I knocked and there was no response, Phil must have already left. I used my room key and entered the room. Phil's straighteners were still warm and I could smell his deodorant, he must have just left. I took a quick shower, avoiding getting my hair wet. Put on a clean change of clothes and fixed my hair and I was ready to go.


	20. Chapter 20

Dan's POV:

I entered the main hall, crowds and crowds of people stood before me. Around a dozen girls automatically ran over to me, luckily they were a cool bunch who just wanted some pictures and hugs. I carried on my journey through the crowd. Waving to people like Tyler Oakley and Marcus Butler who were in the process of drowning in fangirls.

"Dan?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and it was Phil.

"Where have you been? We go on the main stage soon" He said.

"Well I'm here aren't I?" I answered coldly, about to walk off.

"Can you stop being so blunt and at least try to talk about what happened last night?" He asked.

"Phil you know how I feel, you're the one who seems to be doubting this relationship" I said this time actually walking off.

Strangely, I felt remotely guilty. But my pride got the better of me as I carried on walking.

Phil's POV:

As Dan walked off, disappearing through the crowd I told him I loved him – but it came out quieter than I thought. He looked hungover, which confirmed my thoughts last night. I wanted to ask where he stayed last night, but then I wondered: _did I really want to know? _I decided I didn't. We were to go on the big stage in a little under an hour. I wondered how we'd come across to the audience, considering we were barely on speaking terms at the minute.

I felt more guilty than I could ever express. _How could I fix this?_ I wanted more than anything to get married and grow old with him, but at the same time I was terrified. Scared that one day he would decide that he didn't love me any more. It was a stupid fear I'd had in all my past relationships and my past girlfriends never really helped that fear. Then something dawned on me, not just something but possibly the answer to everything.

Dan's POV:

I stood backstage, waiting to go on. I peered out from the curtain, there was easily a hundred people there to watch us. But where was Phil? I had seen him half an hour ago, when he was scolding me for being late. I had butterflies and there was no-one there to calm me down.

One of the backstage crew handed me a microphone for me to test.

"Where's Phil?" He asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in half an hour" I said.

He mumbled to himself, it was incoherent but I guessed he was cursing. I called him on his phone but it just rang a few times and then went to answer phone. I began to panic, it was now five minutes until we went on and Phil wasn't here. The crowd had started chanting "We want Dan! We want Phil". And the backstage manager looked as helpless and confused as I did.

"What will I do?" I asked desperately one minute before show time.

"I don't know, you're gonna have to go on without him" The stage manager said.

"Without him?" I exclaimed, feeling my voice go high. "It's all scripted, I need him".

"Just improvise" The man said pushing my towards the stage entrance.

_I guess I was just going to have to go on without him. _

I stepped out on stage, a lump in my throat. The crowd began to roar, it was pretty magnificent actually – that sudden rush of adrenaline.

"Hello Danosaurs and Philions" I shouted.

They cheered back.

"Phil is actually running a little bit late, so I'm just here to do some improvising" I carried on.

The light, that was currently just on me – was very warm – making me sweat under the pressure.

In a desperate attempt to make conversation and not stand up there in silence I asked them "How was vidcon so far?".

Before I could get a proper answer the light that was focused on me, began swerving around. I could hear noise on the back stage and the backdrop behind me change.

"Dan Howell?" I heard Phil's voice say.

-15 minutes earlier-

Phil's POV:

"Chris, can you go and ask the stage manager if he can do that?" I asked.

"And PJ, make sure he goes on stage" I said.

I had enlisted the help of two of my best friends to help me bring my idea to life. As I ordered the two of them around, I prayed to God this would go as I wanted it too. I peeked in the room that held Dan and my audience, here to see our live performance. There was so many of them, yet it didn't put me off at all.

I ran up to the second floor to organize some last minute things, the adrenaline pumped through my veins, the excitement made my head pulse but I didn't care. I took two steps at a time in order to get to my destination quicker – one of the positives of having long legs.

Once everything was done, I watched Dan go on stage and awkward improvise. His awkwardness made me smile, I wanted to run up and cuddle him. But I had to get to the back stage, I ran to the door that led me to it. I don't know how many people realize this but it hard to even walk never mind run when your shaking all over with nerves, yet excitement.

But now it was my turn to go up on stage. I took a deep breathe.

"Dan Howell?" I echoed.

**Will hopefully update later today! Thanks for your support, the sequel will be coming to an end soon though now that I'm onto chapter 20. :) **


	21. Chapter 21

Dan's POV:

I turned around to the other stage door to see standing there with his cute but lop-sided smile. He held a microphone in one hand and the other one flopped by his side. I didn't know what to say – for once in my life I was speechless. And the audience seemed to be the same, I heard a few gasps as Phil walked out and seen a few shocked faces. I opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. I spotted Chris and PJ behind Phil, grinning like a pair of idiots. _Oh God what was Phil going to do? _

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"I've been an idiot" He said, throwing me a guilty smile.

I nodded, unable to add to his statement.

"Dan, I've known you for a long time now. And even though we are together now, you're still my best friend – that's something that will never change. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me and when you were in hospital, I had the worst thoughts running through my head. I had to imagine what life would be like without you when we were scared you wouldn't make it" He said.

Me being the idiot I am, I stood there – my mouth gaping.

"And guess what, life without you would be awful. I can't imagine living without you, or not doing live shows with you. A day doesn't go by when I don't think of you and all of our memories. Like when we first met and you would take a train up to Manchester and spend the day with me – we would watch movies and eat until we were ready to explode. Or the holiday to Italy we went on with Chris and PJ and even the time you came home and told me you had fallen down an escalator" He smiled.

My heart was beating fast and even though we were in a room with a hundred other people, I forgot about them and just listened to what Phil was saying. I didn't even realize I was standing there smiling like an idiot. I was aware phans were probably recording this and tweeting about it, but I didn't care, not one bit.

"So that being said, I'm not going to lose you over a stupid fight. I would get down on one knee, but I think that might be just be a little too cheesy" He laughed.

"Now you're worrying about being cheesy?" I laughed – he knew I was joking of course.

He laughed in return, "Dan?" _Everything turned into slow motion. "_Will you marry me?".

I looked around, all of a sudden aware of everyone in the room. It was weird, I relived every second I spent with Phil in the space of ten seconds. I remembered all of our exciting moments and all of our not so exciting, but still perfect – like staying at home all day and playing skyrim.

"Um yes of course" I said.

"Really?" He asked excitedly, his eyes lighting up.

I nodded as he ran over to me, he threw his arms around me picking me up and swinging me around – I laughed as he did so. I could hear the crowd cheer behind us.

Before now, I had said a lot of things were perfect. Food, movies, songs, even moments – but this right here was the ultimate perfect moment. This was the kind of thing that happened in movies or in romantic novels – fairy tales even.

"Wait" Phil laughed, "I got us rings".

He opened a box, that had two simple yet perfect silver rings. Just a simple silver band, which I liked.

"Look on the inside" He grinned.

The inside of both rings read 'D&P forever'. I wasn't an emotional person, but even I felt a few tears behind my eyes – I blinked them away of course. In this mayhem Chris and PJ had run on stage and were currently in a group hug with us, shouting congratulations into our ears. _It was almost like a dream._

_-_Later that night-

Luckily the phans were okay with the fact that we had chucked away our script in exchange for a romantic drama scene. The vidcon staff said that maybe if they were was some extra time we could re-do our performance. I was on cloud nine, phans were walking around giving us hugs and congratulating us – some even crying. The day was over and now we were to go to the after party, where all the YouTubers hung out afterwards.

I stood in my hotel room, tangled up with Phil, we had kissed so much it almost seemed strange to not have his lips pressed up against mine. We had his hands tangled up in my hair and I had mine around his waist. He planted a kiss on my cheek and told me we should probably head out now.

We were already twenty-five minutes late, but I didn't really care – I doubted Phil did either. We arrived at the party, through the window on the doors I could see almost every YouTuber I had ever heard of, dancing, drinking, eating and laughing. I pushed the door open, Phil close behind me. Everyone in the room, turned to look at us. Suddenly their faces broke into smiles, everyone began cheering. Party poppers were being popped everywhere and people were walking up to congratulate us. I quickly glanced at Phil, giving him a cheeky grin and then addressed all the familiar faces that had swarmed around us.

**So guys * sheds tear *. This is the end then, I hope this ending did it justice. I was actually quite proud of this chapter so yeah. I will still write phanfiction, one shots and maybe a new series, I'm not sure. Thank you all for the support, the comments made me smile and cheered me up a lot when I needed it. So good bye! :')**


End file.
